


红发还是金发

by MiaoNYA



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoNYA/pseuds/MiaoNYA
Summary: 贼短困到极点并不知道自己在写啥玩意私设：源氏在年轻时（并不是半机械）见过一面安吉拉





	红发还是金发

**Author's Note:**

> 贼短  
> 困到极点并不知道自己在写啥玩意  
> 私设：源氏在年轻时（并不是半机械）见过一面安吉拉

在欧洲文化中，对于美人的标准各有不同，但是最有争议的两派就是金发与红发的问题。人们经常会争论到底是金发更好看还是红发更好看。有些人甚至会为了刻意追求这样的标准从而选择染发。  
对于东方人来说，似乎有一个对于西方人潜意识第一印象——金发碧眼。这也是源氏见到安吉拉·齐格勒的一瞬间脑海里蹦出的唯一的形容词。  
那时的源氏不知道已经是第几百次轻而易举的翻过对于他来说形同虚设的花村城的围墙，到仅仅一个路口之遥的街机厅继续着昨天的战绩。街机厅的游戏是全球联网的，所以在这里的最高纪录也会上传到全球的数据库，再进行二次运算，在所有的街机屏幕上显示出全球的排名。  
环绕整个街机厅，能轻松的在每一块屏幕上清晰的看到一个叫做武神的人拿到了不可跨越的最高分。武神就是源氏，就算他拿到蝉联榜首很长时间，每天来街机厅玩两个小时已经是他的习惯。剩下的时间或许到花街逛逛，或者暗中偷窥一下家中老头子又在做什么肮脏的事情，做些手脚。源氏的羽翼并不丰满，还做不到在名为岛田家族的湖泊里卷起巨浪。  
已经是是冬天了，看着越来越早想要西沉的太阳，源氏坐在花村城大门的顶上，感受着自由的滋味。  
从拉面点里走出来位身材苗条均匀的女士，一下子吸引了源氏视线。她的头发是金色的，随着她每一步摆动，在夕阳中煜煜生辉，有点像在乡下见过的麦浪，可这样漂亮的金发在全是黑发的东方人中间很显眼。并没有对她不敬的意思，只不过去吃拉面的大多都是老顾客，或者附近的居民。这是源氏第一次见到外人，而且还是个外国人。所以多看了好几眼。  
是老爹那边的人？不，看身手应该就只是普通的旅行者，可是为什么会出现在这种地方，花村可不是什么著名的景点。不管怎样，会出现在这里的陌生人总有着并不单纯的目的。  
而且，源氏抬头看着快要消失在地平线以下的太阳，这么晚了这位小姐还要去哪呢？  
他跟了上去。  
源氏已经情窦初开的毛头小子，但是在他“护送”那位陌生的小姐的时候，他还是觉得脸滚烫的就好像烧起来一样。  
“一定是因为天气变冷了。”他这样安慰自己。  
就这样一路跟随她，源氏见到了似乎是作为同伴前来的其他人，一对幸福的情侣，还有一位身材健硕的中年人。他们并没有使用任何属于岛田的暗号。似乎能够放下心来。源氏转身离开。

 

“源氏？”齐格勒博士轻声呼唤着他的名字。  
“啊...是。”机械忍着似乎走了神，电子合成器发出的声音有些意外的抖动。  
“进入休眠状态了？似乎程序设定原本不是这样的...”齐格勒博士自言自语的上前想要查看源氏的机械部分是不是出了问题。、  
“啊啊...不用了，方才是我走神了片刻。”源氏连忙解释，毕竟这样的齐格勒博士离自己是在是太近了。源氏感觉自己有些不自在。  
“真的没有问题么？这句身体上次保养时什么时候？最近有没有任何机甲损伤？”湛蓝色的眼睛依旧关切的注视着他。  
“安...安吉拉！”源氏交出了她的名字。  
“好，好。”齐格勒博士挥了挥手，觉得有些无趣。转身背对着源氏，收拾着桌上的文件。  
源氏知道自己让室内的气氛降温不少，有些不自然的站起身，看了看旁边巨大的试衣镜还有旁边挂着的两套女武神的作战服。想起在自己愣神之前发生的事情。  
刚从多拉多回来的源氏收到了安吉拉从英国回来的消息，不顾身体的整修直接跑到恋人的住所，刚进屋就想抱住恋人，可源氏的身体之前在执行任务的时候受到敌人的榴弹轰炸，线路板烧坏了些许，导致自己还没能抱住恋人就倒在了地上。经过一段时间的维修之后，源氏重新出现在她的面前。  
安吉拉指着两套作战服说，因为最基本的那套女武神作战服到了需要保养的时间，再加上这一次她和源氏一起需要去尼泊尔执行任务，这两套正好配备了保暖护甲，等待源氏给出他的意见。  
两套护甲的设计灵感都来自维京女武神的模样，只不过安吉拉为了搭配两套护甲不同的材质和颜色，也对她自己的发色进行了搭配。一套是金发，一套是红发。  
只不过是发色的问题，反倒让源氏想起了自己第一次见到安吉拉的时候。虽然之后背影，安吉拉也并不知道他的存在。但那柔软的金发...  
呲——  
源氏的身体进行了一次排热。  
“金发。”源氏想也没想就给出了答案。  
“好。”安吉拉很爽快的拆开了自己的长发，拿起缎带重新梳理自己的头发。  
“我来把。”源氏熟练的拿过梳子和缎带，安吉拉倒也习惯性的接受了。机械的身体面对繁杂的发丝显得游刃有余，很快就编好了新的发辫。  
安吉拉满意的摸了摸发辫，起身想要把不穿的那套作战服收好。就在这时，源氏从背后抱住了她。  
“辛苦了。”源氏的声音从背后传来，安吉拉微微一怔，继续收拾着作战服。  
明明自己比他大两岁，怎么有时候感觉自己才是年龄较小的一方。  
安吉拉笑了笑，难得自己也能放松一下，她回身也抱住源氏。  
“接下来的任务，一起完成吧。”


End file.
